Dreamseer's Folly
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Kakyou gets tired of the distressing dreams he lives out every moment. He decides to type them down and gets even worse results.Slight OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A spur of the moment thing! I might update more if y'all find it amusing...enjoy!xD

**Dreamseers' Folly**

_**Chapter One**_

Kakyou was quite exasperated of the whole set up with which the Dragons of Earth worked with.

On numerous times he was alone, he would brood about how he could alleviate his pitiful situation. Dreamseeing was increasingly tiring and distressing. He even had sentiments against the Dark Kamui, without the guy knowing of course, that would have dire consequences.

He decided to seek Satsuki's help one obscenely serene afternoon. The pensive, indifferent woman considered his simple proposal, before giving a nonchalant shrug and giving him an old laptop to work with.

"How does it work?" the pale youth asked.

"You click this icon here," she instructed. "When a window pops up, with something looking like a page on it, click the page and start typing."

Kakyou nodded his thanks and the ebony-haired girl left him to his own devices. Once back in solitude with Beast, she confided in the operating system her doubts on how typing while dreamseeing would benefit the man.

Beast just shook his head and muttered, "You know how humans are..."

Satsuki understood.

--

Kakyou chose a place where he would be most inconspicuous, and settled in one of the open cafes by the foot of the Diet Building.

With a quaint cup of cheap coffee nearby, he set up his laptop and opened the program that would record typewritten documents.

The pale-haired man took a deep, calming breath and carefully placed slightly trembling hand on the keyboard. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to See...

--

"Kakyou, what's wrong?"

Kanoe found him looking disconcerted in the tea room. He was staring at the fruits of his labor on the laptop's plasma screen, looking genuinely confused.

"How would I interpret this, Kanoe?" he asked while the sensual-framed woman sauntered over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What did you do?"

"I decided to type what I See. I let my hands do the work and I'll just interpret what I've done when I come to. But this..."

Kakyou was right; Kanoe had no idea what he did or what it meant. The text on the screen said:

_He was a pink bunny with a lot of guts to take on a yellow elephant. Who would be so stupid as to think that anyone in the boxing ring would come out alive? They got out alright but then school was far from being called a time out. People complain about a lot of stuff but none of them really get told about anything that remotely has significance in their lives. Yes...this is a cover up._

Yuuto found them an hour later as he came in with Satsuki. The pair was still puzzling over the dreamseer's puzzling text.

"What are you two doing?" asked the Water Master.

"Kakyou decided to type down what he Sees," the computer geek beside him filled in. "How did it go?"

"Bad." Kakyou answered. "I don't understand it."

The newcomers read what he did and sat down to think.

"Perhaps the pink bunny is our adversary," Yuuto began cheerfully. "We could start with that."

"Yes," Kanoe nodded. "The yellow elephant could be the Dark Kamui. The boxing ring means..."

"A kekkai!" declared Kakyou with uncharacteristic energy. "A Dragon of Heaven may die inside a kekkai. Who of them has a box shaped kekkai?"

"That Sorata person," Satsuki answered. "He will die."

"'_...school was far from being called a time out...'_ Does this mean the shinken won't be able to leave CLAMP Campus?" Yuuto offered.

"No. Maybe it would be held under extremely tight security that we wouldn't be able to get it," said Kanoe.

"It's nice that we're all putting our two cents in our destinies," said a voice. Seishirou had entered the room.

"Oh goodie," said the seductive woman, running a hand through her hair. "Help interpret Kakyou's typed dreams, will you?"

The Sakurazukamori sat down with them. "What have you gotten so far?"

"The Dragons of Heaven will be stuffed chickens when they face the Dark Kamui. Sorata will die inside his own kekkai. The shinken is under strong surveillance in the CLAMP Campus and...that's about it," said the Water Master.

Seishiro frowned. "Don't you guys think it's a little unfair that we interpret this dream to our advantage?"

The other Dragons exchanged looks.

"Well, how would you interpret this?"

"In a vague manner of course," was the reply. "Two strong adversaries will meet; one of them will inevitably fall. There will be casualties in a war. Select locations will protect people who happen to be in its vicinity when Judgment Hour will strike. And...after everything, whatever the result, normal citizens would hardly give a damn. What we do doesn't have the slightest impact to the rest of mankind."

"That is why there is no point in their existence," said Satsuki and Kakyou frowned at her, annoyed with how things were turning out.

"Are you aware that you insult yourself? Even if you hold yourself aloof you are still mortal, and can be killed when someone sensible shoots you with a gun!"

The ebony-haired girl fixed him with her indifferent equivalent of a 'screw you bastard!' look. Nevertheless, she had no retort.

"Now, now. Let's not fight," Yuuto said peaceably. "How's a compromise on how we could interpret this thing, eh?"

"Interpret what?"

Fuuma, with Nataku no less, finally came to complete the party.

"Kakyou decided to type what he Sees..." Kanoe said.

The Dark Kamui read the text on the laptop's screen his frown deepened. "...what?"

There was a collective murmur of exasperation. They were truly getting nowhere with this thing.

"Would it be wiser to ask the opinions of other people?" the Sakurazukamori asked.

"Like who?" said Kanoe. "The Seals? Get real..."

"I wasn't talking about the Seals," was the retort. "I was thinking of the CLAMP Campus' board of directors."

"Those three who run the place?" Yuuto was puzzled. "But isn't that as bad as asking the Seals themselves? They ARE for the salvation of the earth, you know."

"Yes I do," said Seishirou. "But there isn't anything they can do about it. Besides, those three are learned. They could give a hand or something."

"I'm game whatever," said Fuuma, hardly caring. "This is your gimmick. Just don't do anything that would get in the way of my plans."

"Jerk." Kakyou sighed when he and his white lap dog left. "Who's up for a field trip?"

Satsuki did not say anything and promptly returned to Beast. Seishirou mumbled something about getting some laundry he had dropped off in a laundry shop. Yuuto and Kanoe gave him a sympathetic look.

--

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" the Water Master among the three asked his fellow Angels while leaving the Campus that afternoon.

Neither of them could give him a sure answer.

The visit had gone well enough. Director Imonoyama, Executive Secretary Takamura and Executive Treasurer Ijuyn had received them warmly and had cast no suspicions. Kanoe had briefed them of their situation and was presented with the mysterious text.

Each of the three had different interpretations, none of them exactly useful.

Akira had said: "The zoo will run wild. A third-world country will dominate the field of boxing. The Department of Education will renew school schedules that would clash with the students' social lives and destiny is a joke."

Suoh had said: "Kakyou needs to be kept busy to prevent him from thinking too much about things that are unnecessary...I've had experience with my chairman."

Nokoru had said: "Carefully consider each and every word. They all have meaning, see? Pink...what is pink in the terms of the Seals and Angels? Why a bunny? Is that symbolism for weakness? Adorability? What about the color yellow? Why has it chosen to be the tone of an elephant? Why an elephant? In terms of the Dragons, is it in the nature of elephants and bunnies to face each other in combat? Consider psychology, my friends. Which societal stereotype would most likely declare people 'stupid' to thinking that anyone in the boxing ring would come out alive? Why a boxing ring? Who exactly are in the boxing ring? Is there a reason why they shouldn't be alive in the first place? Consider the school...take it symbolically. And who is 'they' who 'got out alright'? What is the conventional meaning of time out? ..."

...and so on and so forth.

What the director had said gave them the most nosebleeds from thinking of the possible answers to his questions. By the end of the afternoon, nothing had been achieved.

Unexpectedly, Seishirou was waiting for them on the threshold of the Diet Building. There was a small smile of amusement on his face.

"What with that cheeky look?" Yuuto asked.

"Nothing. How did it go?"

"We did get anything..."

The Sakurazukamori chuckled quietly.

Kanoe looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Right after you left, the Dark Kamui was laughing his head off. He said that was the most hilarious thing he read in ages. Amusing to see the man in such a state...he's still giggling a bit until now."

Kakyou sighed. "Ah, that helps."

--

"Hokuto?"

"Kakyou!"

"Could you help me with something?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"You see there's this something I did yesterday morning. I decided to type what I See..."

--

In one of the buildings of CLAMP Campus, most of the Dragons of Heaven were laughing about something told to them by Subaru.

"Seishirou-san said they were all pissed because they couldn't figure out what Kakyou wrote. He even asked for Hokuto's help they said, but she could offer anything. All of them were at a loss of what to think because the text might hold something important to their triumph."

"What a way to delay!" exclaimed Nekoi. "Is the Dark Kamui really falling for this?"

"I tell you everything is genuinely acted out." The onmyouji had a hard time convincing his fellow Seals that the Angels weren't doing anything silly. "Kakyou decided one day that is was a good idea to type what he Saw instead of painfully living through it."

"Why don't we let Princess Hinoto do that?" wondered Sorata.

"Oh sure and well stand around all day asking each other what could the texts possibly mean?" Karen said.

"It's not a bad idea," remarked Seiichiro with some amusement. "Without knowing what the dreams mean, both sides couldn't exactly do anything. The dreamseers would be able to take an internal load off their backs and the fulfillment of the future would take a long time. It's like stalling until either side decides to give up."

"How is that going to help the salvation of the earth?" Arashi asked.

"Dunno," was the cheerful answer. "But the Angels are undoubtedly strong. It would be nice if we had some time to buy to plan some helpful strategies."

Kamui was frowning. "Let the Angels deal with their own problems. Typing dreams will not be a trend setter. As long as Fumma's always in a good mood then that's good for us right?"

It would be interesting to see how long Kakyou would be able to keep the jig up without the Dark Kamui getting irritated with the lack of progress.

**TBC**

A/N: TELL IT TO MY FACE THIS FIC IS BORING! COME ON! YEAAAAHH!! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is fun! ...enjoy!xD

**Dreamseer's Folly**

_**Chapter Two**_

_He was a fine male prince. The dogs were howling in the light of the moon. Picture looking could pass the time. The boy with the bloody sandal ran off with his wife to the sunset of a perfect afternoon. Dazed light bore holes into the individuals of every size with tantrums having to work overtime in the summer. People only seem sweet when they want something from others. Users we all are...so are that we need usernames. Passwords can be duly taken care of._

_An example of which balls can be undertaken with care and agility. Rats hide their faces to fly off in bird-planes looking like cops who would chase after damsels in the sky. True feelings are absurd in the terms of dealing with things no one really wants to know about. Density is mass over volume in the works that volume is the measure for sound. Darkness is light over lust in the works that opposites attract and charges find the mood to receive phone calls in the middle of the night._

_Game shows can be to no end and so can dreams. Songs can be stuck in such a way that there is no solution to undo the damage. Secrets of evil men striving for power lie in the most unexpected of places. Wishes are made in the place where the sun does not reach, and are therefore made erect with proper stimulation._

_Rub a guy the right way and he will comply._

"Kakyou!"

Kanoe groaned over the complexity with which the dreamseers distorted messages revolved around. The pale man, in turn, was depressed since he himself could not understand them.

The other Dragons of Earth had various reactions as they read what Kakyou came up with this time. Yuuto's eyes grew big as he reached the end. Satsuki did not express so much as a twitch in any of her facial muscles. Seishirou was quiet for a while, then burst out laughing. Nataku was blank. Fuuma also burst out laughing. And when Kusanagi came to visit and read the text, he blushed a muttered something of it not being in his 'league' before promptly leaving.

"What? Why is this so funny now?" the pale-haired dreamseer complained as the Dark Kamui's resounding laughter could still be heard.

"Are you sexually deprived Kakyou?" Seishirou asked.

"What?"

Kanoe and Kakyou reverted back to the screen.

_...fine male prince...dogs...howling...users we all are...balls can be undertaken with care and agility...Darkness...light over lust...opposites attract...mood to receive...middle of the night..._

_...Secrets of evil men striving for power lie in the most unexpected of places. Wishes are made in the place where the sun does not reach, and are therefore made erect with proper stimulation..._

_Rub a guy the right way and he will comply..._

"What the hell?!" the woman ejaculated.

Somewhere within the DoE's headquarters, Fuuma's laughter redoubled.

"What are you dreaming of?!" Kanoe accused.

--

"The Angels think Kakyou's gay."

Kamui's declaration during one lunch hour made all of the Seals choke on their meals.

"What?!" was the collective outburst once the bites had been swallowed.

"His typewritten dreams were getting more and more interesting."

"Why what did it say?" asked Sorata.

"How to rub a buy's balls..."

--

"Are you going out to ask the help of CLAMP's board of directors again?" Satsuki teased when she came in the tea room and found Kakyou in clear distress.

"No."

"I'd like him to type more of his dreams though!" Yuuto said cheerfully. "It may lead to something interesting!"

"Yeah it would..." the computer geek agreed. "Beast thinks what you're doing his funny."

"Funny?! What I'm doing is insane!" Kakyou cried out. "I should probably stop."

"Don't!" Fumma called out from outside. "I'd like to see who you're in love with!"

"Keep it mind the boy might not be Kakyou!" Kanoe reminded.

"I'm not gay!"

"See how it's interesting?" the Water Master was saying. "We see a different side of you..."

**TBC**

A/N: Please excuse bored me...flame if you like...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
